Talk:Halo Alpha
Social and ranked I was wondering if you need Xbox Live to get an achievement that says I can only get it in a social or ranked match? :First of all, sign your edits when posting on talk pages. If you don't know how, then simply read the bolded text located directly above the editing textbox. :Second of all, yes, you do. A social match is any match in the social Matchmaking playlists (such as Social Slayer); a ranked match is any match in the ranked Matchmaking playlists (such as Squad Battle). So yes, you need Live. DavidJCobb 21:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Possible Project Page I was sincerely wondering if there was a project page for needed images? If so, sign me up as a contributor. Since my Gold subscription expired, I've been making many panoramas for Halo 3 and ODST, and I was wondering what ones are needed. I can do panoramas for Halo 1 PC, Halo 3, and ODST. Thanks. --The Vercetti 17:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :No real project, I'm afraid. There is this category for low-res images that need to be replaced with hi-res images. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Just a question, when editing an article, should I use the spelling Australia, England, NZ, and other countries use? Or should it be the american way? Eg. Colour and color, favour and favor. -- [[User:Wr1ghty|''' Wr1ghty ]] talk By G57 10:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :The American spelling because Halo is an American product and Bungie is American. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Please don't start a crusade over this minor problem.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Disregard everyones advice and just use whichever you prefer. FishType1 20:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::No. It's policy we agreed on to use American spelling. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks Dragonclaws. -- [[User:Wr1ghty| Wr1ghty ]] talk By G57 05:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Never heard of such policy...--Lol@Phailure 00:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Like the inclusionist policy, we agreed on it but have yet to put it in the help pages like we should. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Where? If I wanted to put a thing on Halopedia telling people I need some people to play Endure and Deja Vu with, where would I put that? P.S Im looking for people to play Endure and Deja Vu with.--Skully796 22:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Please note that Halopedia is not a recruitment centre. However, if you insist on needing someone to play with you, go to their message board by click on their name. Leave them a message and wait for their reply. Oh, I don't have XBL.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Edit counts There are 2 edit counts I see, one with 226 currently (to the right of my name and in large black numbers to the right) and one with 180 currently (in the "stats" section of my profile) What is the difference between these two numbers? --KickButtUnggoy 00:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :The one in large black numbers are the number of edits you've made in Halopedia while the one in the stats indicate the number of mainspace edits.--Lol@Phailure 23:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Add head line? I was wondering how to add a headline like mistakes and easter eggs to an article. If you know how, please tell me. :Under the Trivia section (make sure there is a Trivia Section, otherwise don't add them!), just add as so: Mistakes or Easter Eggs . Just make sure the article has a trivia section. If there's none, create one with using so Trivia .--Lol@Phailure 23:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Logo FYI, the logo for the new skin is being overlapped by the old one, so there are two logos right on top of each other. Can someone fix this? '''Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 15:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :There's also the fact that two of the background images (Mombasa2, Mombasa3) don't line up, which makes the header look like (pardon my French) total shit. (Horizontally, they match, but the top of Mombasa3 does not match the bottom of Mombasa2.) I can't imagine how anyone missed that. Oh, wait... DavidJCobb 01:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah it looks really bad. [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 01:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Turns out, the mismatched background isn't even a CSS problem. Whoever cut the image up was DOING IT WRONG. And as for the overlapping logos? Well, #wikia_logo has the default Chief image with an !important flag on it, whereas the ODST pic is set on #accent_graphic1. Either they need to change the image for #wikia_logo, or they need to set #wikia_logo to display:none. 'Course, there's also the fact that the anti-aliasing on the ODST pic kinda sucks. A lot. DavidJCobb 01:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::*"Subtank apologises for the inconvenience. The Halloween Theme will be removed by Sunday." ::::*glances at own harshly-worded criticisms* ::::*glances at quote from the news ticker* ::::...Well, I feel like a dick now. DavidJCobb 23:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's part of my fault. We did the test on other wikis and they all turned out fine. Oddly, Halopedia didn't. It seems Halopedia's Load and Refresh Cache is broken on the day she implemented the theme into the MediaWiki... I'm not surprised; Halopedia has tons of bugs (i.e. Board Blast not fixed).--Lol@Phailure 00:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh Gods! The new background is horrible, and the logo as well! It's a complete failure, revert it back to the old one! Please! Baryon15 01:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :You know, she did announced in the SiteNotice that it will be removed by tomorrow. And yes, it is a complete phailure... but the blame is on Halopedia's odd MediaWiki. Just cool down and wait. By tomorrow, everything will be back to normal.--Lol@Phailure 01:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::New theme's already gone for me. If you're still seeing it, Baryon15, try clearing your browser's cache. DavidJCobb 01:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Help Im relly gonna sound like a noob, but how exactly do you collect your points from never the ending quiz? Ive gt 1900 points from it and I cant get the points. please somebody help me Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 04:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC)